mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 460: Dr. Praetorium's Fudge-a-matorium
"Dr. Praetorium's Fudge-a-matorium" was originally released May 21, 2019. Description Today's episode is ALL about dad-hacks, which is to say, how to hack your dad and make him buy you AS MANY expensive fish tanks as you want. We won't lie: It's not gonna be easy. But when you've got your hands on one of these big, aquatic beauties, you'll know it was all worth it. Suggested talking points: We The Fans, Fungus Medicine Theft, Authentic Egg Stink, Ancient Chocolates, The Earl of Earl of Sandwich, Travis Tritt's Fish n' Shits, Anarchist Ellen Outline 0:45–Intro. Justin is mad on behalf of all the Game of Thrones fans. The boys go over what they might do with Game of Thrones if they were to remake the whole series. 13:31–I'm in a doctor's office waiting room. They just called my name, but someone else got up and went back. Now it's been 20 minutes, and I'm the only one left in the waiting room except an old woman who's parked by the nurse's door to yell at everyone who goes in before her, "You don't look sick!" Do I go tell them they made a mistake? What if they're just busy? How long do I wait before I become the same as this old woman? I live here now, I suppose.–Darned in Denver 17:31–Y–Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Sebastian, who asks: How to make boiled eggs smell bad quickly for school? I have to take care of a boiled egg for a week and I broke it, so now I'm trying to make another one and it needs to smell bad so it's more believable. 22:15–About three years ago, a colleague and I created a presentation for some high school students on behalf of the college where I work. The presentation involved handing out little pieces of dark chocolate. My then-boss, who had a company credit card, bought the chocolate. We ended up with a lot left over, and I kept it in my office in case we ever did the presentation again. Well, now it's 2019, and I still have a bag of chocolate in my office that realistically is never gonna be used. Neither my boss nor the other person involved in the project works here any more, so no one else even knows they exist. The chocolates, when unwrapped, have a thin, dusty whiteness to suggest they are past their prime. I eat them occasionally. Should I stop and save them for a future use that may never come?–The Cocoa Monster in Canada 25:58–MZ–Sponsored by Ring, StitchFix. Advertisement for Heat Rocks. 30:09–Munch Squad Returns–Earl of Sandwich debuts in Idaho 36:48–Y–Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Beberly, who asks: How can I talk my dad into letting me have a 175-gallon aquarium? 45:57–Recently a friend and I popped into a liquor store on our way to do some thrift shopping. Once inside, we noticed that they had a wine tasting table, and we decided to spend a few extra minutes tasting some wine. That's when we noticed the number 7 on the table and looked around to see at least 6 other wine tasting tables scattered around the store. Y'all, each table had 6 wines available to sample, and everything else is free. My question is, what is the appropriate etiquette here? Are we supposed to drink 42 wine samples, or is there a more strategic and classy way to handle this offering?–Merlots of Options 51:17–Housekeeping 52:47–FY–Sent in by Sid, from Yahoo Answers user Gregorins, who asks: Yahoo, if some tell me there is a new moon, what happened to the previous moon? Quotes Notes Final yahoo attributed to Sid Ross. Comment on That Ladder if this is in error. Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Graham Roebuck